THE CURSE OF MIRACLE
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Kutukan yang menyertai keajaiban, 'hukum' yang tidak bisa dilanggar, demi menyelamatkan semua orang yang dicintai. Kuroko dan Kagami harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan 'takdir' yang mengerikan! Rate T/OC/Tragedy/All Chara
1. Chapter 1

**THE CURSE OF MIRACLE**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Ada permohonan ada harga dan ada pula**  
**yang harus menanggungnya...**  
**dengan membawa takdir berat penuh**  
**KUTUKAN**

**WARNING : Inspirasi dari Tsubasa Chronicle, Rate T, Mystery, OC**

.

.

* * *

_"Itu adalah bayaran karena kau ingin memutus semua takdirmu…"_ suara itu terus menggema di tengah-tengah salju yang turun di malam natal.

_"Kalau kau berusaha untuk merubah takdir seseorang maka harus ada bayaran yang kau terima dan imbalannya harus setimpal.."_ kembali suara yang tenang itu memecah malam bersama bulan yang bersinar redup tidak menentu.

_"Bayaran yang kau harus ambil… sangatlah berat, tapi bukan berarti itu tidak berefek apapun. Kau merubah takdir seseorang, memutus hal yang sudah ditetapkan, dan dosanya sangat besar"_ tukas suara itu lagi.

Gadis kecil itu Cuma terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tapi di dalam hatinya dia meyakini kalau keputusan itulah yang dapat diambilnya demi 'MASA DEPAN' semua orang.

_"Tak apa-apa, biarkan aku yang menanggung dosa itu asalkan semuanya tidak terjadi.. aku tidak mau semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku akan 'menghapus' apa yang telah kulakukan"_ suara kecil itu menyeruak dengan penuh keberanian. Sosok di depannya Cuma terdiam, dia bergeming dan tetap memperhatikan sosok kecil di depannya.

_"Baiklah, permintaanmu kuterima tapi, sebagai gantinya 'kebebasan' mu akan menjadi tanggungannya dan.. KUTUKAN akan datang pada orang yang kau sayangi, dan semua itu akan terkuak 'pada hari yang sudah ditetapkan'"_ tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya penuh warna membias sehingga membutakan mata, salju berterbangan dan sebelum sosok itu hilang oleh cahaya dia berkata..

**_ "Sekarang kau adalah PEMBAWA KUTUKAN, sebagai bayaran atas permintaanmu"_ **kemudian semuanya menjadi putih…

.

.

_**"Curse is your price to pay"**_

.

.

Bau musim dingin tercium ke semua penjuru kota Tokyo, ibu kota Negara Jepang yang sekarang sedang berada di peralihan musim tetapi karena belum sepenuhnya masuk ke bulan bersalju Seirin tidak begitu memusingkan kerja keras yang akan mereka lakukan untuk membersihkan salju yang bakal menumpuk.

"Hoaaaam.. hari ini sepi sekali" sahut Kagami yang sedari tadi menatap kaca jendela yang kadang berembun karena dinginnya cuaca.

"Kau terlalu malas Kagami-_kun"_ timpal Kuroko yang tengah duduk di belakang Kagami.

"Haaah bawel sekali kau ini! Diamlah dan jangan banyak komentar" sembur Kagami.

"Kagami_—nii_!" seorang suara kecil yang manis membuat Kagami terlonjak dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak kan, Koyuki!" Kagami memergoki anak yang sudah tersenyum lebar di depan matanya.

"Huu, Kagami-_nii_ terlalu cuek! Jangan begitu dong, musim dingin bakal datang lho!" seru Koyuki dengan wajah riang.

"Kalau begitu biarkan musim itu datang dan aku akan tidur di tungku pemanas.." sahut Kagami.

"Ga boleh! Kalau musim dingin datang kita harus menyiapkan pesta natal bersama Seirin!" Koyuki menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal.

"Merepotkan tahu!" tolak Kagami. "Ini kan mendekati natal Kagami_-nii!_" seru Koyuki tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan begitu Kagami kun, sepertinya bagus juga buat pesat natal di tempatmu apalagi Winter cup juga sudah usai dan kita harus merayakan semuanya termasuk natal juga" Kuroko menyahut dengan lembut.

"Haaa apa ga apa-apa tuh!? Tapi mau undang siapa?" Tanya Kagami.

"SEMUA" setelah jawaban jelas itu diterima oleh Kagami setting beralih ke tempat gym dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka juga berdiskusi dengan yang lain tentang pesta natal bulan depan.

.

.

"Ga masalah" Riko menjawab cepat. "SEMUDAH ITU!?" seru Kagami.

"Lagian kita kan sudah tidak ada acara khusus, tidak masalah toh kalau merayakannya sama-sama, lebih bagus lagi kalau kita rayakan di sini akan makin ramai" sahut Hyuuga.

"Maksud kapten tidak apa-apa memanggil semua orang ke sini?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak masalah asalakan semuanya senang dan mau" jawab Izuki. Sepertinya kali ini Koyuki memenangkan peperangan dengan Kagami, pemuda itu hanya diam dengan beberapa lipatan di keningnya.

"Masih bulan depan kok" sahut Koganei. "Kalau bulan depan kan bisa diatur dulu!" Riko menyetujui dengan bangga. "Horeee" Koyuki berteriak senang.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah Kagami bersama Kuroko dan Koyuki melewati perjalanan yang dihiasi oleh keluh kesah Kagami.

"Koyuki pasti senang kan dia bakal ketemu Kise-_kun_" jawab Kuroko.

"Aku hanya ga mau dia ketemu Tatsuya, apalagi besok dia mau diajak ke taman ria olehnya" wajah Kagami tetap masam. "Kurasa itu bagus, Koyuki sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya dan dia sudah tidak menjadi Koyuki yang bernama _**NANALI SHIROI**_ lagi" tutur Kuroko.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya.." jawab Kagami.

"Cemburu ya?" Tanya Kuroko. "Heei dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tahu sendiri kan dia yang sudah sangat lama mulai dari kita temukan dia tanpa ingatan sampai sekarang dia bersamaku!?" seru Kagami.

"Iyah kalau begitu biarkan saja toh Koyuki kan suka Kise-_kun_ bukan Himuro-_kun_" bela Kuroko. "Uhhh" Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kagami-nii! Kuro-nii! Besok kita ke tempat Ao_-nii_ dan Satsuki-_nee_ ya!" teriak Koyuki di depan mereka berdua.

"Hmm.. setidaknya dia ga berubah hanya itu.." ujar Kagami. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, dia senang hari ini Kagami tidak murung karena keberadaan seseorang yang berdampak baik, terapi mungkin?

.

.

Malam itu Kagami yang membuat makan malam dan karena hak asuh telah pindah pada ayah Koyuki dan ayah Koyuki memberikan kuasa pada Kagami untuk menjadi wali kedua, Koyuki tetap tinggal bersama Kagami. Prekuelnya akan diterangkan dalam fic ini nanti.

"Waah! Makanannya enak!" seru Koyuki.

"Jelas lah ini makanan untuk membuatmu tidak sekurus itu atau ayahmu akan membunuhku" tutur Kagami.

"Hehehe papa kan dokter gizi" kelakar Koyuki. "Setelah ini mandi dan tidurlah, besok kita bakal kunjungan kan?" ujar Kagami.

"Siaap! Terima kasih makanannya!". "Aku heran dia seceria itu setelah mengalami banyak kejadian" batin Kagami sweatdrop.

Malam itu angin berhembus pelan, suasana apartemen Kagami hening dan tenang. "Sampai hari yang telah ditetapkan" bisikan itu membuat Koyuki terbangun. Dia menatap keluar jendela.

_"Shraang_" terdengar bunyi air beriak, tiba-tiba pemandangan aneh termampang di depannya, pohon bersalju, dia melihat sesuatu.. tidak jelas namun dia bisa melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal tergambar jelas di layar matanya. Kise yang tidak bergeming akibat terhunus sesuatu…

"**_Bayaran atas permintaanmu…"._**

"Tidak… RYOTAA!" Di alam nyata, Kagami terhenyak bangun mendengar suara yang dia kenal, teriakan yang hampir membuat jantungnya melompat dan dia langsung beranjak ke tempat Koyuki tidur dan mendobrak kamar gadis itu

"KOYUKI!" Dia menemukan Koyuki tergeletak di atas kasurnya, Kagami memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, sangat dingin.

"Dugaanku benar. Pasti ada sesuatu.. yang terjadi.. tapi apa?" Kagami bertanya dalam benaknya ,malam semakin menua dan suara angin di luar membawa serta sebuah suara lain dari tempat lain.

.

.

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di awal? apa maksud dari mimpi yang dilihat Koyuki?

**TBC**  
**Karen terinspirasi dadakan oleh Tsubasa Chronicle**  
**buatannya CLAMP Yuzu jadi pengen buat serial ini**  
**maap ya agak garing tapi moga readers suka **  
**minna...**  
**R^R yaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CURSE OF MIRACLE**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : sepertinya Midorima menyadari akan adanya suatu**  
**hal **

**WARNING : Tragedy, Rate T, Mystery. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kagami sudah merasakan ada kejanggalan yang terjadi karena selama ini Koyuki seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang disembunyikannya karena Kagami mengira anak itu tidak bisa mengingatnya dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun dengan dirinya ataupun Kiseki no sedai yang lain, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam yang agak mengejutkan, Kagami meminta Kuroko menemaninya ke sebuah Cafetaria pagi hari sementara Himuro dan Koyuki pergi ke taman ria. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik kalau dia bertanya langsung tapi Kagami enggan melakukannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini sampai-sampai membawaku ke sini,Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko sudah bersiap dengan coffemilk miliknya dan Kagami tetap dengan makanan yang sangat besar untuk tubuhnya.

"Soal itu..". "Bukan masalah tentang Koyuki-chan dan Himuro-kun kan? Atau kau masih kepikiran soal itu?" tanya Kuroko polos, sangat polos.

"Kupukul kau sekuat tenaga! Bukan soal itu!" seru Kagami kesal.

"Memang menyangkut soal Koyuki tapi bukan soal itu, dia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu" jawaban itu membuat Kuroko terdiam.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi" sahut Kuroko. "Sungguh?" tanya Kagami.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang disembunyikan oleh Koyuki-chan itu akan sangat berdampak buruk kalau kita ketahui" terang pemuda itu lagi.

"Apakah menyangkut soal Kise?" tebakan Kagami membuat Kuroko memasang tampang heran.

"Tadi malam dia berteriak memanggil nama cowok itu dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, dan hal itulah yang menggangguku" jawab Kagami.

"Aku belum sempat ketemu Kise-kun lagi untuk beberapa hari belakangan dan lagi nanti sore kita akan menemui Aomine-kun kan?" kata Kuroko. "Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang bisa dimintai saran soal ini" sambung Kuroko. "?" Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain yaitu di Taman Ria, Himuro dan Koyuki asyik dengan berbagai wahana yang menantang, dan Himuro membelikan sebuah souvenir yang lucu untuk gadis mungil itu. Dan tanpa disadari kalau Murasakibara dan Midorima bersama Takao menguntit mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kita ada di sini?"tanya Midorima.

"Habis kalau aku sendirian kan sepi" tukas Murasakibara. "Lagipula aku ingin tahu kalau aku mengatakan hal ini pada Kagami dia akan seperti apa" jawab Takao.

"Terserah sajalah yang penting kita pulang dari sini" keluh Midorima. Beberapa menit menguntit akhirnya ketiganya menyerah dan duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku hauusss... Shin-chan belikan minum!" perintah Takao. "Aku juga Midocchin!" sahut Murasakibara.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENYURUHKU!?" Teriak Midorima. Tapi karena paksaan yang sangat baik itu Midorima menerima permintaan keduanya dan kemudian membelikan mereka minuman di sebuah mesin penjual minuman dekat situ.

"Huh, ada-ada saja" gerutu Midorima. Tetapi sebelum memilih satu lagi minuman yang dipesan Takao, Midorima melihat Kise bersama dengan Kasamatsu sedang melenggang pergi ke arah jalan keluar taman ria.

"Itu kan Kasamatsu dan Kise?" batin Midorima. Cukup lama dia memperhatikan keduanya sampai sepasang mata hijau Midorima menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam yang samar mengelilingi Kise, bentuknya seperti sepasang sayap...

"Huh?" Midorima terbelalak, ragu dengan pengelihatannya. "Perasaanku saja" Midorima segera mengambil minuman terakhir danpergi

Koyuki dan Himuro mampir ke tempat penjual kue-kue kecil di sana mereka saling bercengkrama. "Kue ini untuk Kagami-nii!" sahut Koyuki. "Kau sangat sayang pada Taiga ya" sahut Himuro.

"Iya, sangat sayang, eh tapi aku juga sayang pada semuanya, Tatsu-nii juga!" tambah Koyuki, Himuro hanya tersipu malu.

"Pulangnya kuantar ya" Himuro menawari dan...

"Untuk apa kau sampai ke rumahku?" sahut Kagami jengkel.

"Aku kan Cuma 'MENGANTAR'" senyum Himuro. Dan keduanya langsung diliputi oleh aura-aura mengintimidasi yang sangat gelap.

"Ano.. kalian berdua nanti bisa dimarahi pengurus Apartemen" lerai Koyuki.

"Ya sudah kami juga harus pergi ke rumah Aomine, kusarankan kau bergegas atau aku akan menendangmu" tukas Kagami.

"Ide bagus, tapi jangan menyesal kalau dia jadi milikku,ya" perkataan Himuro langsung membuat keduanya kembali beradu. "Kalian berdua sudah cukup" Koyuki hanya menghela napas. Kemudian setelah itu Kagami dan Koyuki bertemu dengan Kuroko yang sudah siap menunggu.

"Maaf lama ya!" sapa Koyuki. "Tidak kok, aku juga baru datang" jawab Kuroko.

"Aku rasa Aomine sudah menunggu kita, lebih baik kita pergi segera" ajak Kagami. Di jalan mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dan yang paling membuat Kagami kepikiran adalah untuk apa Kuroko menghubungkan sugestinya selama ini dengan bantuan dari Midorima, dan perkataannya tadi pagi membuat Kagami agak meragukan sesuatu dari kepolosan dan keceriaan Koyuki selama ini.

"Nee... Koyuki" panggil Kagami. "Iya apa?" tanya Koyuki.

"Ng.. tidak, aku, soal tadi ma—". "TETSU-KUUN!" seru suara yang sangat dia kenal, dia langsung menyongsong Kuroko dan memeluknya hingga Kagami hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku rindu padamu Tetsu-kun!" seru Momoi. "Momoi-san sesak.." sahut Kuroko.

"Satsuki-nee!?" tanya Koyuki. "Yoo, sepertinya kebetulan sekali kita di sini" sapa suara berat yang sangat dia kenal, itu suara Aomine.

"Kau tidak berubah,ya. Kok kau juga keluar?" tanya Kagami.

"Satsuki ingin makan di luar dan aku pikir sekalian mampir ke tempatmu" jawab Aomine. "Oh iya aku kan belum mengabarinya... atau aku lupa mengabarinya" batin Kagami.

"Koyuki-chan! Lama ga bertemu! Kau semakin imut! Eh daripada kita ke rumah Kagamin, mending kita ke toko Ramen dekat sini kebetulan ada kenalanku dan Dai-chan!" usul Satsuki. "Ide bagus!" semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Kelimanya kemudian makan di warung ramen, karena sedang musim libur toko itu memang sedikit ramai dan sepertinya suasana hangat yang menyelimuti malah terkesan menjadi panas.

"Perasaanku di luar sangat dingin" sahut Aomine. "Soalnya di sini ramai jadinya begini" terang Koyuki. "Kalian sudah pesan?" tanya Momoi dengan buku menu.

"Aku mau Ramen tonkatsu!" seru Koyuki.

"Aku ramen super!" sahut Kagami.

"Hoo kau mau adu makan ramen denganku begitu!? Aku juga mau yang super!" seru Aomine. "

Aku yang biasa saja.." jawab Kuroko. Suasana di warung itu sontak menjadi arena duel antara Kagami dan Aomine yang tanding makan ramen. "Aku menang" jawab Kagami.

"Kau ini bukan manusia..." Aomine menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil deh!" gerutu Momoi. "Oh,ya Koyuki-chan bagaimana dengan Kise-kun? Kau sudah meneleponnya?" tanya Kuroko. Koyuki terdiam sebentar, dia memperhatikan ramennya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Un.. belum, mungkin dia sibuk hehehe.." jawab Koyuki sambil tersenyum. Tapi semua orang yang ada di sana tahu kalau senyum itu bukan senyum biasa yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

"Cobalah telepon Kasamatsu kalau tidak bisa menghubungi si bodoh itu" jawab Kagami. "Huh?". "Soal kemarin, apa yang kau lihat di dalam 'MIMPI'?" tanya Kagami kemudian, Koyuki hanya terkejut dia lalu berkata..

"Mimpi itu..tidak seperti mimpi...". "Maksudmu apa Koyuki-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Eh bukan, bukan. Aku hanya merasa mimpi yang aku lihat tidak seperti mimpi,maksudku Cuma perasaanku saja mungkin... aku mau tambah minum!" Koyuki berlalu setelah dia menjelaskan hal yang tidak jelas di dengar.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Koyuki punya kemampuan berkomunikasi melalui mimpi, dia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi melalui mimpi itu, kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh ibu anak itu juga"terang Kagami. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Koyuki?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak bertemu dengan Kise" tutur Aomine. Semuanya hanya diam, dan diluar udara semakin dingin dan kembali terdengar suara... suara riak air.

Ternyata tanpa Koyuki menelepon Kasamatsu dia bertemu dengan cowok itu bersama dengan Kagami di sebuah swalayan ketika pulang ke rumah. "Kasamatsu-nii?" sapa Koyuki.

"Wah Koyuki dan Kagami, ada apa? Belanja juga?" tanya Kasamatsu. "Kami mau membeli kotak bento untuk besok" jawab Kagami. "Begitu,ya?".

"Ano.. Ryota bagaimana?" tanya Koyuki malu-malu.

"Tenang, dia tetap rajin berlatih kok dan aku yakin dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu!" tukas Kasamatsu. "Sungguh?! Senangnya..." jawab Koyuki sambil tertawa riang.

"Maaf Kasamatsu san, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Koyuki kau cari kotak bento dan beberapa minum,ya!" pinta Kagami. "Baiklah!". "Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Perihal Kise, apa Kasamatsu tahu sesuatu?"tanya Kagami. "Ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti anak itu, semenjak dari Winter cup aku merasa ada yang aneh, kau juga merasakannya kan?" tebak Kasamatsu.

"Iya.. sangat merasakannya" jawab Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi satu hal yang kutahu, sesuatu yang mengerubunginya itu bukan pertanda baik" sambung Kasamatsu. "Semacam hal jahat?". "Mungkin seperti itu" jawab Kasamatsu. Sementara Koyuki yang berada di kejauhan hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Kuroko kedatangan Midorima di rumahnya. "Oh, Midorima-kun ada apa malam-malam?" tanya Kuroko. "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan satu hal" jawab Midorima.

Dan di kamar Kuroko sekarang sudah duduk kedua cowok yang tidak biasanya terlihat berdua. "Jadi, apakah yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Masalahnya apakah kau mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan padamu sekarang" jawab Midorima. "Apakah soal Koyuki-chan?" tebak Kuroko. "Koyuki? Entah ini menghubungkannya atau tidak tapi, aku hanya ingin bicara soal Kise" ujar Midorima.

"Huh?". "Saat di taman ria, aku melihatnya dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di sekelilingnya".

Kuroko mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Dan aku pikir itu hanya perasaanku saja tapi kedua kalinya aku bertemu, bayangan hitam itu semakin jelas dan itu bukan hal yang mendatangkan hal baik" sambung Midorima.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau Kise-kun membawa sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko. "Lebih tepatnya terkena 'sesuatu'" koreksi Midorima.

"Hal yang mendatangkan sesuatu yang jahat, simbol yang merusak eksistensi,pembawa berita buruk dan benda terlarang yang digunakan" Midorima terlihat serius.

"Midorima-kun,jangan bilang kalau Kise-kun dan 'sesuatu' itu" Kuroko mencoba untuk mereka-reka.

"Ya, sebatas yang kutahu, hal yang menyelimuti anak itu adalah 'KUTUKAN'". Degup jantung Kuroko terpacu, keringat dingin jatuh, dan entah kenapa hawa dingin menyeruak masuk dan sekarang berubah menjadi sangat mencekam.

apakah reaksi Kuroko dan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini?

**TBC**  
**Ternyata ternyata akhirnya jadi begini**  
**semoga kalian menyukainya yaaa**  
**maap agak garing hehehe lanjut ke **  
**R^R minna**


End file.
